


Savior of The Dreaming Dead

by sugoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: -crys into palms-, Accident, Angst, Blood, Dream Bubble, LOHAC, M/M, Sadstuck, Snow, YOLO, YOLOOOO!, dave strider - Freeform, hit and run, hurt comfort-ish?, john dies just so you know... e_e, john egbert - Freeform, mention of jade harley, uhh i dono, wistfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was listening to homestuck music when BANG i had this rush of inspiration so here's what it lead to.......so....yes i am ready to be torn apart by the sharks we dare call critics...my  my excuse ....YOLO!.....YOLO!!!! I SAY!<br/>-covers face-<br/>the hit and run during a winter blizzerd...and yes your gonna have to read it  or somthing cuz i suck at summerys and sh*t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior of The Dreaming Dead

====> your name is john and you are currently in awe at how the deep maroon of the blood currently flowing out of your veins matches so perfectly to Dave's crimson irises...

you can hear Dave screaming something but you can't quite seem to make out what it is he trying to say to you... and damn your feeling tired... Dave won't stop shaking you every time you try to close your eyes and your starting and you frankly you'd have already got really pissed at him for badgering you so,  
you'er faintly aware of a cold pounding numbness creeping slowly through your fingers, your pulled out of your fuzzy train of thought by the moisture hitting your face.... Dave's...crying?  
why..?....you trail your eyes up to his face  
and for the first time realize your glasses are missing, but even so your eye sight was never this bad your probably going to have to have jade let you borrow one of her stronger ones...even still you can seem to make out a few of his stoic features even though they don't seem very stoic at the moment...

his blonde eyes brows are pulled together with worry, and his eyes...his eyes seem like they were set ablaze in a mixture of fear and sorrow....you don't like how broken he looks right now...you 

 

====> wipe away the tears of a crying angle

 

who do you think your kidding john, you can't lift your arms there to damn heavy and frankly your just to tired... Dave have seemed to give up trying to talk to you..oh well its not like you could really hear what he was saying anyways..he's embraced you in a hug and its warm and comforting...... that is warm and comforting BEFORE he starts dragging you across the snow like a freakin mad man!   
your fruitlessly trying to slurring incoherent protests trying to remember the proper words just seems to make you sleepier so you give up and try to life your head up and boy was that a mistake you feel searing pain digging its claws into your stomach and a violent shudder rips its way mercilessly though your body...and the panic you've been trying to ignore almost subconsciously starts to set in....your dying.

====> be the regretful heir.

you choke back the fear and panic traveling though your body as Dave leans you against something cold and hard... you can slightly make out the remnets of torn metal and gnarled glass form the car and the thought suddenly occurs to you that the car that drove you two off the Rhode is nowhere in sight.  
it feel fury reeling inside the pit of your bleeding stomach like venomous snakes coiling in a pot, Dave could died and no one would even have known, you watch as Dave screams into his cell phone (you love watching him use the phone you bought him as much as his stupid aviators)you feel shame creeping into your heart as your blue eyes catch the frostbite that starting to scar his already bloodstained face and fingers were was Dave's coat....?  
as the sicking feeling increases you drag your blurry eyes down to just make out the hem of Dave's favorite red coat draped over your bleeding stomach... you feel even worse knowing he would never have even been out here if it wasn't for your insisting you both go to spend the holidays with jade!

your desperately trying to gain a hold of your strength you need to get to Dave... you can feel yourself slipping like water and you want to tell him everything's going to be OK but you know that's a lie....but you just so much want to see him smile before you go that cocky smirk he puts on when he knows hes being an ass...

 

====> be the Heir in need of a Knight.

 

And then it dawns on you...your very afraid to be with out your knight...you desperately need him to hold you. you struggle to fight the darkness closing in on your vision.

and much to your surprise you manage to make it to your feet Dave if still a few steps away screaming into the phone. you feel your legs wobbling under you as blood seeps down your already soaked hoodie...you can do this you tell yourself as you try to will your legs to work correctly and just as your starting to think your going to make it your body gives a violent painful shudder and your legs buckle under you ...and you fall...

 

====> be the fallen heir

 

either it was the sound of you falling, or strangled cry that escaped your mouth as you fell to the ground,  
whichever it was Dave was at your said almost the instant you hit the ground and your slightly aware when he pulls you onto his lap and starts whispering wordless nothings to you and for the first the that frightful night you feel peacefully at ease...you've stopped fighting the darkness clouding your vision ,the numbness that seems to have devoured your body it's all OK now.....

He's holding you too tight you can feel his blunt nails digging into your skin but your OK with that you'll deal as long as your knight holds you till you fall asleep...

 

====> Be the Savior of the Dreaming Dead

 

you don't remember how long you've been sitting in your room but you assume it's been a pretty long time, here night merges with day it a confusing haze...

you've lost track of time here but it doesn't matter because   
you don't want to leave you want to stay here with your memories...you feel like your starting to forget things...where you came from, who you are..why are your even here..your fine with forgetting things its stops the pain of losing it all again..it doesn't matter anyways you've already lost the most important thing to you anyways...

"Dave..." the sound of your voice almost startles after not speaking for so long 

your not alone here there people here in there own rooms some times they wander into your room some you slightly recognized and other you don't, some are assholes, some aren't you don't really care though..you just want to be left alone...

but today is one of those restless days you find your self for the first time stepping out of your room, your pretty surprised that it doesn't lead to the rest of your house but into a room filled with water you've already become accustomed to dream bubble enough to know you can't die...so you don't even flinch as the water gushes past your face.  
you continue on looking from bubble to bubble not really sure just what it is your looking for but still feeling the urgent need to find it...

memories flutter around in your head like wisps,  
fading images of people you once knew,place you once went  
you stubbornly push them out of your head because you'd   
rather not remember such things at the moment...or any in that matter...

a particular seems to have drawn your attention not that  
much of anything does anymore...as you enter you cover your  
face and white eyes as gust of hot air gushes up from the lava below you.  
you look around trying to push away the nagging sensation   
you feel as you try to figure out why this place looks so familiar to you, you walk aimlessly among the the clocks   
lost in thought when suddenly you become aware of as figure looming in the shadows leaning   
on a gear with an air of there'r fucking jugus or something...  
your mind just rambles into how stupid a place that is for Dave to lean on and how UNCOOL!  
it would be if he were to fall on his ass when the gear shifts....  
the sudden realization snaps though your body before your mind even had time to register it...when his name leaves your lips ...it doesn't come out sounding like a half strangled 12 year-old girl nope not at all...

your feet are moving before you even told them to  
your lungs finally let go of a breath you never realized you were holding, his head snaps up when he hears you *even sounding call* his lovely crimson eyes are replaced with hollow whiteness but his smirk he wears as he wraps his arms around you... it twists your heart in ways you didn't think were even logically possible...

your knight has finally returned to you...

**Author's Note:**

> the results are of a hit and run :/
> 
> first fic ever whoooah no longer a fic virgin e .e -fist pumps-


End file.
